John Quincy Adams Middle School
John Quincy Adams Middle School is a middle school located in the Manhattan borough of New York City for grades 7th to 8th. Named after the 6th president of the United States, John Quincy Adams, it is shown from season 1 to season 2. John Quincy Adams Middle School Rules #'LOOK AFTER YOUR SCHOOL AND PERSONAL BELONGINGS' #'FOLLOW THE DIRECTION OF YOUR TEACHERS AND ADMINISTRATORS' #'ARRIVE AT SCHOOL PREPARED' #'COMPLETE AND SUBMIT YOUR ASSIGNMENTS ON TIME' #'RAISE YOUR HAND PRIOR TO SPEAKING' #'RESPECT OTHERS' ' Gym Rules *'NO HORSEPLAY *'USE A SPOTTER TO LIFT' *'RETURN EQUIPMENT AFTER USE' *'CLEAN EQUIPMENT AFTER USE' *'DO NOT DROP WEIGHTS' *'NO FOOD OR DRINKS EXCEPT WATER' *'CLOSED-TOE SHOES ' Known school areas *History room (Room 18) *Cafeteria (with kitchen) *Auditorium *Art room *Gymnasium (with pool) *Baseball field *Science room (15) *Shop room *English room (36) *Library *Janitorial Suite/closet Known students *Riley Matthews (formerly) *Maya Hart (formerly) *Farkle Minkus (formerly) *Lucas Friar (formerly) *Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux (formerly) *Sarah Carpenter (formerly) *Darby Walker (formerly) *Yogi (formerly) *Dave (formerly) *Yindra (formerly) *Jade (formerly) *Wyatt (formerly) *Jeffrey (formerly) *Clarissa (formerly) *Nigel (formerly) *Haley (formerly) *Nate *Charlie Gardner (formerly) *Missy Bradford *Myzell *Brenda *Billy Ross * Brandon *Academic Halves **Top Half **Bottom Half *Samantha *Alvin Burgis *Jenkins *Felix Shumpert *Joey Ricciardella (held back) Known faculty * Principal Yancy (principal) *Cory Matthews (history teacher; formerly) *Gabriella Kossal (art teacher) *Coach Gleason (physical education instructor) *Harper Lee Burgess (English teacher) *Mrs. Kravitz (mathematics teacher) *Miss Oben (guidance Counselor) *Coach Jackie Kelly (cheerleading Coach) *Harley Keiner (janitor) *Geralyn Thompson (head cafeteria worker) *Mr. Norton (science teacher) Known classes *History (Cory Matthews) *Art (Gabriella Kossal) *Physical Education (Coach Gleason) *Drama (unknown teacher) *Science (Mr. Norton) *Shop (unknown teacher} *English (Harper Lee Burgess) *Mathematics (Mrs. Kravitz) Known homework assignments History *Write a three-page essay on what you believe in so strongly you would fight for it. (Girl Meets World) *Quiz on Charles Darwin. Cafeteria Known foods *Sloppy Joe ("Girl Meets World") *Chicken Pot Pie ("Girl Meets World") *Angel's Food Cake ("Girl Meets World") *Devil's Food Cake ("Girl Meets World") *Mashed Potatoes ("Girl Meets the Forgotten") *Tacos ("Girl Meets the Forgotten") *Fish Sticks ("Girl Meets the Forgotten") Known school clubs and organizations *Chess Club *Chemistry Club *JQA Spelling Bee Team * Drama Club/Thespians (Theatre/Acting) *JQA''' Debate Team *JQA 'Baseball Team *JQA Cheerleading Squad Known school events *"Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time (A Night Of Funk)"—school dance ("Girl Meets Father") *Seventh Grade Production of William Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet ("Girl Meets the Truth") *NYC Regional Spelling Bee ("Girl Meets Popular") *Art Exhibit Show ("Girl Meets Maya's Mother") *NYC Interscholastic Debates ("Girl Meets Smackle") * John Quincy Adams Middle School Student Awards Ceremony ("Girl Meets Flaws") * Seventh Grade Elections ("Girl Meets Friendship") * New York Senatorial Debate {"Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington ") * Semi-Formal Dance ("Girl Meets Semi-Formal") Trivia *The high school the main cast of Boy Meets World attended was named after John Quincy Adams' father, John Adams. * William Daniels, who played Feeny, Cory's teacher and mentor on Boy Meets World became well know early in his career for playing John Adams in 1776 on Broadway and also in the film version. Appropriate that he taught at John Adams and his "son" after a fashion teaches at John Quincy Adams. Further, in 1776, it was John Adams who emphatically pushed "the Eagle" as our nation's symbol and it is an Eagle that is the logo for John Quincy Adams school. *Not seen in episodes Girl Meets Brother, Girl Meets Home for the Holidays, and Girl Meets Master Plan during season 1, as well as the Special, Girl Meets Demolition, and Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 and Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) in season 2. *They are known as "The Mighty Q's." *John Quincy Adams are rivals with Einstein Academy. *Comic books were against school policy. *After-school detentions are held from 3:00 to 4:00 P.M. *The last appearance is in Girl Meets Legacy, since they graduate in that episode. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Places